1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for packaging a plurality of containers in a carrier in an oriented manner.
2. Description of Related Art
Container carriers are often thermoplastic ring-type carriers, commonly called “six-pack” rings, that unitize a plurality of containers into a single package. Cardboard, paperboard and plastic shrink wrap are also commonly used to unitize a plurality of containers. The unitized containers are generally randomly oriented so that each container is positioned in a different rotational orientation within the carrier. This random orientation results in problems related to displaying the package, particularly the container's trademark and graphics. In addition, it is often preferable to ensure that UPC labels on the respective containers are oriented correctly, either facing inward or outward.
According to one method known in the art, individual containers are rotated, either manually or mechanically, into a preferred orientation after packaging randomly oriented containers in the container carrier. Rotation of the containers once the containers are engaged within the container carrier may destroy the integrity of the container carrier through excessive torque applied to the respective thermoplastic rings within the container carrier. Alternatively, rotation of the containers may be impossible once the containers are sealed within other packages known to those having ordinary skill in the art.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method of orienting containers within a package without destroying the integrity of the carrier or slowing the packaging process.